Mandarran Armed Forces(Red Army)
The Mandarran Armed Forces(MAF) is the name given to the ground, naval, air, and strategic forces of the First Republic of Mandarr and all its 7 provinces. The Mandarran National Guard, the Mandarran Logistical and Survey Corps, the Immigration and Border Control Board, and the Coast Guard are also under the jurisdiction of the''' MAF''' Background Was founded by the Workers Party as the Red Army in 3460. It played a vital role in the formation of the USWR by taking over 6 countries in a 100 year period. After the fall of the Workers Party in 3539, the Red Army was renamed the Mandarran Armed Forces. Since the early 3500s the MAF has been involved in many overseas and local raiding operations. And in the year 3533 the MAF used a nuclear weapon to take down a rogue president. The Mandarran Armed Forces are currently under going a major multi trillion expansion in the ground and air defense forces for outlying provinces of the Union. The expansion ceased in 3547, after the Nationalist lost to the UFSP. Since the branch of the army stationed in Mandarr has stopped growing in light of growing economic problems and the depression of the 3550s. In the early 3550s, former Viceroy Linda Vazquez reformed the UFSP into the Socialist Unity Party and eventually gianed a majority holding in the Senate. This enabled the Viceroy to left the Nationalist austerity measures and end the depression. This would mark the beginning of a massive build up of the Provincial armies. Every province, besides Mandarr, recieved trillions in aid from the Federal Government to pay for the buildup. After a conference between Viceroy Hector and other Generals another multi-trillion plan was introduced to upgrade the qualitiy and technology of present Mandarran Forces. Further buildups were also ongoing in the 3570-3580s In 3649, 49 years after Viceroy Nikko took over, another conference was held between the leader and the army leaders. Much was discussed including the fact that army maintence was becoming to expensive. So the Viceroy Nikko decided to disband the entire Mandarran Navy execpt for 3 strategic carrier units. This is expected to save the Union, over 1 T in the coming years. Army Data Regions and troops stationed Mandarran Ground Forces(MGF) The 3rd largest branch of the army and the highest trained branch. Includes over 400,000 troops union wide and use to be the main instrument index(03).jpg|Mid Range missile batteries index(04).jpg|Heavey Artillery for global liberation operations. Since the expansion of the navy the need for ground liberation forces has dropped significantly. Ground forces across the Union, since 3539, are slowly being reorganized into a more defensive force. The entire ground force is composed of over 20 divisions across the Union, mostly made up of defensive missile, and land defense units. There are over 9 offensive land divisions, made up of Mid Range Missile troops, anti aircraft, tanks and artillery. Up until 3539 this was the main raiding force for the Union. Mandarran Logistical and Survey Corps One of the smallest branches of the MAF. '''But its is arguably one of the most important. This branch is responsible for bringing supplies to every units in the Mandarran Union. Without the Logistical Force of the '''MAF '''the army would not be abe to function. The Logistical part of this branch is made up of over 10 ground supply units and 2 naval supply units. Ground and navy supply units are heavily equipped and as of yet have never seen combat. As a result they are the safest and one of the most popular branches to join. The Survey Corp has a very important function. After the navy has taken out opposing governments ground installations, the Survey Corp is sent in via air drop. They survey the damage and drive out whats left of the government. They are also responsible for seizing the country's assets during raids. Mandarran Naval Command Largest branch of the Mandarran Armed Forces.The Mandarran navy is one of the largest on KB. The navy consists of 7 carrier battle groups, mandarrship.jpg mandarrsub.jpg|Mandarran nuclear submarine and 3 attack submarine groups and 3 large logistical supply fleets. Fleet command is located at the coastal town of Opona, and currently most carrier groups are stationed there. There are other comand centers located in Nabattoo, Mundari, and Diantha. The Mandarran navy has been involved in many large scale liberation operations since 3539. The navy currently maintains 5 strategic carrier groups, capable of launching a nuclear response to any attack on KB. Naval Carrier Groups Submarine Groups Suppy Groups Mandarran Air Defense and Nuclear Committe The 2nd largest branch of the Mandarran Armed Forces. Includes over 40 Air defense(interceptor/helicopter) units 2 bomber wings. The air force also has a stock pile of strategic bombs and bombers. The air force is under the jurisdition of the Viceroy and Nuclear Defense Committee. This is becuase the entire nuclear stockpile of the Union resides in a secret air force base. The committee is made up of 7 members whose identities will be kept secret. The committee is chaired by the Viceroy and together they decide when it is approriate to use nuclear weapons Border Guard The border of the Mandarran Union is large and secured by a series of large forticfications. Crossings along the border are located at these forts. Mandarran citizens are free to travel anywhere in the Union of 7 provinces, but they cannot leave the Union without a visa. Visas are granted by the Foregin Ministry.. The border guard is responsible for patrolling the area and wilderness between the forts. They often do this on horse back as they usually have a lot of ground to cover. People caught trying to illegally enter of leave the country are detained and either put in court, or deported. National Guard The National Guard is arguably one of the most important, but smallest branch of the '''MAF. The National guard responds to disasters disasters, both locally and world wide. It includes a huge armada of over 1,000 cargo airplanes and hunderds of tons of supplies. This enables it to act quickly and effienctly to any crisis, saving many lives. The National Guard is also in charge of counter-terrorism operations, rescues, and many other life saving operations. Since its foundation in 3492. The National Guard has aided over 100 earthquake stricken countries on KB and has saved thousands of lives. The National Guard also assists the border control in law operations. Conscription Every citizen in Mandarr and the provinces has to serve atleast 2 years in the military starting at age 20 . There are legal ways to get around this. Like excelling in academics or physical disability. Training is intensive and extensive. This ensures the Mandarran Armed Forces are the most disicplined and highest trained forces on the Virginia Bella continent. Major Conflicts *War of 3461-Seized Nabatto *War of 3515 - seized marada *War of 3533- used nuclear device and seized rogue president's weapons Category:Mandarran Union Category:Militaries